Pulsation
by CerealK
Summary: Neji, Gaara. Mosh Pit, Gaara in a skirt, Alcohol-as-lube, hair pulling, exhibitionism, Gackt. You're interested and you know it. Collabo: The Cereal Killer and Mako75. NeGaa, NaruSasu. Explicit.


***Cereal*** : So yeah, you asked for it XD.. ITS MOSH PIT PORN PEOPLE; WOOOT!

**Mako: **If I remember correctly, YOU were the one asking for it. *leers*

***Cereal*******: Bah. Its hot NeGaa mansex. Who WOULDN'T ask for it?  
** Mako:** Pfft, stoopid people. XD People who arent smart like us and understands the hotness that is NejiGaa with angry, hairpulling, mosh pit, crossdressing sex? *Shrughs*

***Cereal*** YEAH! *SHAKES FIST* If you are one of those stOOpid people, leave. Cause we're tellin' ya right now- THERE IS MANSEX!! HOT, WET, SLUTTY, MANSEX!! Booyah!!  
** Mako**: There's hot, wet slutty everythingsex really. XD All her doing I swearz! She made them all sluts. I was too focused on our main couple. XD XD

***Cereal*:** BAH! *sniffs* Ignore her. She just ACTS like she doesn't like it. You innocents have no idea of the devious workings of Makos mind! You hear me? NO IDEA!!  
**Mako:** I know SOME of them know juuust how it works! Hi family! 8D *waves*

***Cereal***: Oooh yeah. O.o Hi,hi XD! So sit back relax and enjoy the sweet, sweet sexiness. This is a collabo between two of the smuttiest minds this side of sane... Its EXTRA porny---can't stress that enough. Little kiddies leave--everyone else *WHIP OUT YOUR VIBRATORS* *dies laughing*  
**Mako: **Yep! This is like a porno! Hardly any plot, but lots of hard dicks! 8D

***Cereal* **Now that you have been suitably warned, proceed at the risk of your own mental scarring. XD Ta!  
**Mako:** ....I just realized my first complete NejiGaa is total porn. ....AWESUM! Enjoy! 8D

* * *

**Title:** Pulsation

**Pairings**: NeGaa, NaruSasu...slight mentions of open relationships.

**Beta**: The AMAZING **Darkalbino**, who, putting off her own shiz, trudged valiantly through this even though it wasn't her cup of tea XD. We love you darling XD *snuggles*

**WARNINGS AGAIN:** THIS IS NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART OR MINORS. If you are under the age of consent in your country and/or do now wish to read hot, explicit mansex, LEAVE NOW. You have been warned. Can't say Mako and I didn't tell you so. There is exhibitionism, smuttiness, misuse of alcohol, ice-abuse, mentions of the man wonders of Gackt and Miyavi, veritable orgies, open relationships..and a host of other things one might find makes your sensibilities quiver in their boots..like Gaara in a skirt. Yeaaaahhh....that. XD

**Disclaimer**. *dies laughing* If we owned Naruto little kiddies couldn't watch it. Fuck no. Read this and you'll understand why fate and providence spared the world from our misguided minds. Oh, we also don't own the hotnesses of Gackt and Miyavi. XD Enjoy XD

0-0-0-0-0

The smell of sex done right was making him high.

Neji's silver eyes darkened in gloom of the black Bentley as his silvery orbs took in the shadowed, kinetic figure of Uchiha Sasuke, his best friend since god knows when, gripping unto the mini fridge and undulating sinuously as his boyfriend Naruto slowly and slickly drove into him from behind. As he watched Sasuke threw his head back unto the gorgeous blond's shoulder, spread his legs to give Neji an even clearer view of the sexy reaming going on in front of him and with a smirk, opened his black glittering eyes to stare the Hyuuga straight in the face. Never mind the fact that he was half naked and riding his fiancé.

Occurrences like this weren't rare among the three friends. Each and every single one of them had an exhibitionist streak a mile wide and were deviants of the worst sort; namely the _'I bet I can fuck in a more public place than you'_ sort. Normally the only thing Neji liked more than watching those two fuck was them watching _him_ fuck, but lately their 'I'll love you till my dying day' act was getting on his nerves. With the way they acted you'd think being single and promiscuous these days was a crime.

Sasuke laughed, "Poor baby." His voice was husky from his arousal and wasn't doing anything but harden Neji's already turgid cock further. "Naruto, we're being inconsiderate, showing off our sex when poor Neji can't have any."

A deep grunt came from the tan, six foot figure even more deeply situated in the shadows than Sasuke. "First of all," Naruto growled, reaching up to fist Sasuke's hair harshly, "You don't call anybody _'baby_' while I'm inside you." A hard thrust was given to accentuate the possessive statement. Sasuke whimpered. "And second," A bruise was sucked into the Uchiha's slender neck as Naruto drove his hips forward even harder, pushing his raven haired boyfriend further to the brink of orgasm. "Neji'' *thrust* "isn't exactly hideous'' *harder thrust* "He'll find someone to shove his cock into without us needing to worry about him. Now shut up. You're far too fucking coherent if you're thinking about Hyuuga with my dick up your ass." That said, Naruto bent the black haired heir over and started delivering such delicious looking thrusts into Sasuke that Neji actually became jealous for a minute, but he brushed it off.

Naruto was right. With a regal turn of his head, he glanced out the window into the sweltering August night to sight the club where the concert was going to take place. _Pulsation_ was its name, one of those higher end clubs which catered for the disgustingly rich and misguided offspring of even more disgustingly rich parents. It was the kind of place where one could manage to get anything for a price. Neon lights shimmered through heat simmering off the asphalt and dark, erotic metal pulsed through the air, its bass thumping in erotic rhythm with the deep, needy moans and slapping of slick skin of the exquisite sex happening less than four feet from him. Scantily dressed creatures swarmed the entrance like a single entity; sex and music and utter sinful hedonism thrummed like wildfire through the night. Neji felt himself grow harder in his leather pants.

The chauffeur--utterly jaded and well used to the activities of his bosses children--pulled up to the entrance. Sasuke- if his curses and groans were anything to go by--was about to come and Neji was more tightly strung with anticipation and arousal than he could remember being in a while. The car stopped, the music swelled. The black haired boy getting split in two on the leather car seat threw his head back with a curse and Sasuke screamed his orgasm, just as the door opened. Neji slipped out of the car like slicked silk and headed into the night ignoring the husky, sated laughter of the two still left in the car.

"Now that was some party to walk out away from."

Neji looked towards a little group of people standing out on the street. The guy who seemed to be the one to have spoken was wearing all black and his hood up over his head. His purple painted lips spread wide in a grin.

"Oh, shut up, Kankuro," a girl with messy blonde hair said before Neji had the time to answer him. She snatched the cigarette away from the guy standing with his arm around her shoulders. "Don't meddle in people's business. Leave the poor bastard alone," she said and took a drag from the cigarette.

"Here she goes again," the guy, whose name obviously was Kankuro, sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Troublesome," the ponytail guy with his arm around her muttered, before taking his cigarette back.

"What? Not everybody is such a damn slut like you," she sneered, trying to tug her short skirt down a little. It didn't move at all.

"Please," Kankuro snorted, lifting the beer bottle he had in his hand and took a sip. "You're the biggest slut I know."

Neji shook his head a little before looking around, trying to find something or someone of interest in the crowd streaming towards the club. These people had already bored him. He didn't even bother to try to correct them. He was not a poor bastard, in any sense. And he knew for sure that he would get very lucky tonight. He could feel it.

"Actually, Gaara would be the biggest slut you know." He heard the girl's boyfriend drawl.

"Speak of the devil," Kankuro said with a laugh. "There he is."

"What the hell is he wearing?" The girl sounded horrified. It made Neji throw a glance over his shoulder. What he saw made him do a double take.

Walking towards the little group of people was a pretty short, lean guy with hair so red it seemed to be on fire, and his sea-foam green eyes were rimmed with black. But what managed to catch Neji's interest was his outfit, more specifically, the skirt, a red and black pleated skirt matching his hair and makeup. Along with it he wore a black, tight button down shirt, black thigh high stockings and knee-high, laced up, leather boots. He was sex personified. Yes, Neji knew he was lucky tonight.

The redhead stopped by the group of people that obviously were his friends. But he didn't bother to give them any kind of greeting. He hardly gave them a glance of recognition. Instead he met Neji's eyes. He looked the brunet up and down, knowing full and well he was doing the same. He opened his so damn inviting lips and spoke with a voice definitely perfect for Sex on Legs.

"What the fuck are you looking at?"

Neji started inwardly but-like the good, cold blooded little bastard he was--didn't let it show. Irreverently, he shifted his weight to his left leg and gently rested a hand on his hip. The long tendrils of cinnamon hair spilled down one half of his face as he allowed his ice-cold silver eyes to slither over the androgynous form in front of him. When the silence between them began to grow oppressive, Neji glanced carelessly up and smirked.

"I'm still trying to figure that out myself. It's not every day I come across... beings of indefinable gender."

A choked off laugh erupted from the purple lipsticked man; choked off because the blonde had brutally buried her elbow between his ribs.

''Gaara'' narrowed his eyes and was about to say something before the slamming of a door interrupted.

"What the fuck are you doing, Hyuuga?" Sasuke and Naruto had finally emerged it seemed from their cocoon of post-coital bliss and everyone who had a brain could see it. 'Disheveled' didn't do them justice. Sasuke leather pants were riding an inch below his hips, sweat still glistening on the strip of pale flesh between the buckle and his leather vest. Hickeys ran the gamut of the length between his neck and shoulders, his hair was still damp and his lips still looked freshly bitten and fucked. Naruto wasn't much better since he was tearing off his cum stained outer shirt to toss it indiscriminately over his shoulder, leaving him in his wife beater which showed off the nail and teeth marks down his arms and shoulders.

Kankuro snickered something out that sounded like, "Damn, is the fucking over already?"

Sasuke barely spared him a glance, since his eyes were staring dispassionately at the cross-dressed being in front of him.

"And what the fuck is _that_?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "It's a guy, Baby."

Sasuke snorted and re-examined the redhead like something nasty that had the audacity to stick to his shoe.

''...If you say so." He turned to Neji, completely dismissing everybody around him as not worthy of his time or acknowledgment.

"You're not planning on _fucking_ it, are you?"

Neji smirked at the blasé tone and the outraged cries from ''Gaara's'' companions. Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke saw the redhead's friends have to hold him back from going for what appeared to be a knife handle sticking out of his boot.

"I'm insulted, Uchiha."

Sasuke jerked his head in an irritated motion. "Whatever, tonight's commandments are as follows: No fucking the same person."

Naruto squawked, his blue eyes incredulous. "But babe!"

"No, moron," Sasuke returned, not even caring that they were airing their smutty laundry out for the world to hear. "Deal with it. No fucking the same person. No using. Bondage is an objective but it doesn't count if you find a pain slut. Two points per head, four if you get them to rim you. Minus five if you have to get them drunk. Fuck them and their friend, three points. Fuck them and their _relative_, six. Twelve if you score twins. Absolutely **no** sex in private, we are not fucking breeders. Twenty points to whoever gets into the lead singers pants first and if you even dare bring Gackt home," Sasuke paused and glared. "_**I'm**_ fucking him first. Clear?"

A low whistle was heard from the hoodie wearing guy but Sasuke ignored him.

"Crystal," Neji murmured, reaching back and pulling his jacket off. He smirked inwardly when he heard the murmurs of appreciation from the others milling about the entrance. He looked good. Neji knew he looked good. His leather pants were tucked into tight knee high rawhide boots riddled with silver zips and chains. The pants themselves had an inch wide slit up the sides and were only connected by laces showing, quite clearly, that the brunet wasn't wearing underwear. His top was a bone-white, sleeveless vest which matched the white leather strips wrapping his arms like bandages and the one which ran around his forehead. The crowning moment came when he slipped a hand behind him and with a practiced flick drew out the tie and allowed his long hair to flutter sexily into place.

Neji smirked at the hisses and hungry eyes raping his form. Stupid, worthless fuckers – nothing but pawns in his game.

A flash of color caught his eye and he watched as the redhead and his friends disappeared into the crush of people thronging through the gate. Rude as he was, the little red had been the most interesting thing he'd seen up till then. He was a puissant but a puissant with legs that Neji would bet half his fortune would wrap like silk manacles around his waist as he fucked their owner into oblivion.

'Sasuke,"

The raven turned, annoyed from where he was staking out his prey. A short, flaming looking queen with ice pink hair. "What, fucker?'

"What are your rules on those of indefinable gender?"

Sasuke glared. 'You really _were_ planning on fucking that thing," he accused. Neji rolled his eyes. Sasuke, like all the Uchiha stock, was such a holier than thou bastard.

An amused snort came from behind them and they turned to find Naruto, in the middle of the street, with his dick down some guy's throat. "Well, considering that thing was about an inch away from cutting your cock off, I'd say there's no way you'll end up fucking him."

Neji's eyes narrowed. Naruto _really_ shouldn't have challenged him.

"Well, Uchiha, I don't want to stare at your ass all night. Rules?"

Sasuke tilted his head and surveyed his companion for a long moment. "If you manage to fuck him, thirty points over the top. The more public, there are five additional." Sasuke smirked. "But I'm with Naruto; the little bitch would rather bite your dick off than suck it."

Neji smirk and turned and walked away into the crowd. Oh, they of little faith. "Just keep an eye out, Uchiha, can't let my victory go unwitnessed."

He ignored Sasuke's snort and disappeared into the crowd. He had some fucking to do.

Gaara walked straight up to the bar. He practically growled out his order for a whiskey, making the bartender cower under his glare.

"No, no, no!" Temari said, holding up her hand towards the bartender, making him stop and look between the two siblings. "You know how you get from drinking hard liquor. You're only drinking beer."

"Fuck off."

"Make me. And what the hell have I said about weapons, Gaara?" She asked, putting her hand on her hip, glaring at him.

Gaara ignored her, taking the beer bottle placed in front of him, leaving his sister to pay for it. If she ordered it, she paid. He hadn't wanted her to come tonight anyway. He made his way through the crowd, making sure Temari didn't follow him.

The night had started off very badly. It was fucking obvious what gender he had! He was a guy in a skirt! Everyone could see that. The damn whores outside were just trying to make themselves feel better. He took a swig from his bottle, trying to make the bad taste he had gotten in his mouth away, from thinking about them.

The music pounded in his ears. The concert didn't start yet but people were dancing, grinding up against each other. He scanned the crowd, looking for something interesting. Most of the people around were women. Not so strange since it was a Gackt concert. Mostly women listened to him. The guys were sparse and most of them seemed glued to a girl's side, their girlfriends. Well, at least they would get lucky tonight. The girl's would be horny as hell once the concert was over. Some wouldn't even last that long.

Gaara kept moving. There had to be at least one gay guy there who would make his night better.

__________

It was twelve o' clock and the ground floor of _Pulsation_ was nothing less than a dark Roman orgy. All right, it wasn't_technically_ an orgy, but the way the people were packed together, pushing and straining in the dark to reach the stage reminded Neji of one. Gackt wasn't even on yet, but people were already losing their minds. It seemed, as a surprise, Miyavi had been the introducing act and dear _God,_ Neji was dumbfounded at the amount of people that felt the overwhelming urge to fuck to his music.

His chocolate hair was plastered to his neck and forehead from the heat and sweat. He'd finally had to tie it back before anymore of these imbeciles tried to yank it out by its roots. It was one of the most valuable tools of seduction in his arsenal and he'd be _damned_ before letting it suffer at the hands of these idiots.

The song switched to something harder, pulsing out of the huge speakers while Miyavi took a respite. DBSK's _'Mirotic'_slithered out into the room like liquid sex and alcohol mixed together. Neji found himself pressed between to silvery haired unknowns and the grinding was slowly fraying his nerves. Hot, pulse, hard, pulse, dark, pulse, heat, pulse, Neji tossed his sweaty head back and smirked when hot, calloused hands found their way underneath his wet leather vest to kneed his slippery, salty flesh.

He chuckled when the man in front of him grabbed his hip and situated himself better, then began to grind obscenely onto his cock. Oh, his poor cock. Lips trailed unto his neck from behind, a desperate mouth was sucking on his collarbone. Hands grabbed clothing and handfuls of skin, slithered up legs and thighs and needy fingers scraped down tense arms. The club was dark, hazy sheet lights flittered about briefly illuminating the floor below.

The Mosh Pit.

Fuck, Neji nearly orgasmed just thinking about dancing down there, but now wasn't the time. As he turned back to the silvery haired twins, two things happed simultaneously. A flash of light illuminated Sasuke on a level above him where the cages were, his dark head tossed back while he rode a bare-chested Naruto for all he was worth. Neji nearly burst out laughing. Those dumb exhibitionist, death-defying fuckers. Anyone who dared glance up would get a solid eyeful, just- and Neji was sure of this- as Sasuke intended. The Uchiha caught his eye and smirked before nipping down to lick at Naruto's nipples.

The second thing that caught his eye was...._well_, would you look at **that**.

Unceremoniously pushing away from the twins, Neji made his way through the packed second level, smirking at all the stray hands that flitted over his body in the darkness. He came out beside the red velvet decorated bar and, slipping up to the side, he leaned against the gleaming mahogany wood and took in the sight of little Red (as Neji had begun to call him) getting sucked off --quite ineptly might he add--by a gangly looking kid who's mother probably didn't know he was out.

Ordering and receiving his Hypnotic, Neji turned to stare at the spectacle, more amused than he had been in hours.

To be fair, the poor kid was giving it all he had but -Neji winced-- if that had been his cock, the brunet would have sued. Red was half in the shadows of the eaves of the bar, only the tips of his slender stocking and booted legs truly visible in the half-light, but Neji had already known it was him. Those slit cats eyes gleamed out of the dark like a wild animal's.

Neji watched, and winced when the legs twitched as the mousy haired kid probably nicked him with his teeth.

And then, just then, those green eyes opened and stared directly into his moonlit ones with a malice that sent shivers of unadulterated lust down Neji's spine.

Never had someone looked at him liked that. The open invitations and coy flirtations that he had received all his life now paled in the force of that naked hatred. Those green eyes swam like Fae's fire but were harder than glacial ice.

The sheer magnitude of things Neji would give to see those eyes darkened with true ecstasy and carnal lust frightened him.

It was a standoff of wills, Neji would be damned before he gave up his pursuit of the beautiful creature and Gaara would, quite obviously be damned, until he had managed to ram his knife through Neji's gut.

But _fuck,_ Neji was hard.

The music swelled, and slithered. Hot breath attacked his neck as some unknown latched onto him and began mewling in invitation.

Neji shook him off and stared at his hidden prize, who winced again as the kid messed up again.

The Hyuuga heir smirked; time to intervene, if not for Red's dick, then for his own.

"Well, well, well, seems there's a cock under there after all."

Gaara's eyes narrowed. He had hoped the bastard would fuck off, seeing he was clearly busy and very uninterested in him. Sure, that long hair would be a lot of fun to tug at. And since the brunet was such a whore, he probably could suck cock better than the one currently between his legs.

"There's more cock here than most people can handle." He gritted his teeth and looked down at the boy between his thighs, as he scraped his cock with his teeth again. "Obviously." He ran his fingers through the boys hair before gripping it hard, shoving his cock further in, trying to get it down his throat. It caused the boy to gag and cough around it. Gaara watched as his eyes widened in panic as he couldn't get any air into his lungs. He tugged his head back, letting him catch his breath.

"You can't expect much from a little boy like him." Neji smirked, looking at the flushed red cheeks and swollen lips on the boy. He was no way near as interesting and sexy as the redhead.

"I don't expect much from you either."

"But you are expecting something from me?" Neji couldn't help but to lick his lips as Gaara let go of the boy's hair, swung his leg over his head, giving off a crude view of just what was underneath his skirt. He stood up, ignoring the way the boy grabbed after him when he moved up to the brunet. It irked Gaara that he was so much taller than him. "No underwear?" Neji reached out his hand to grab the hem of the skirt. It was so teasing to see it stand out where it lay over Gaara's erection.

"That makes two of us." Gaara slapped it away, clearly annoyed with him. "The thing I expect from you is for you to fuck off. You're pissing me off."

"Ah, but I'm afraid I can't do that." Neji smirked, leaning down slightly. Gaara didn't move. He refused to show that the bastard was getting to him.

"And why is that?"

Neji smirked and invaded Gaara's space. "Because deep down, right in that hollow space behind you balls, you _really_ want me to stay." Neji smiled, "And I'm feeling very, very generous tonight."

"Oh, I'm sure," Gaara growled, brushing past him. "I heard your little bet with those moronic, slut friends of yours."

Neji looked affronted. "My friends are not moronic."

Gaara snorted and, reaching over to the counter grabbed a dark bottle. With a fierce, "Leave me alone, fucker," he disappeared into the crowd thronging down the steps for the mosh pit.''

And then it started.

Gackt's dulcet tones slithered out of the pounding speakers and pure anarchy erupted. The building shook on its foundation as the mega-star started. Neji polished off his drink and headed downstairs himself. He wasn't dismayed by Gaara's rebuff, _annoyed_ _like a motherfuck,_ yes, but not dismayed.

Vanilla slithered through the club and like an unseen force dropped down on the room the whole atmosphere changed. Perched on the stairs leading down to the pit, it seemed to Neji that sex itself materialized en mass. The Pit was one writhing, drunken, frenetic entity, on body with thrumming appendages pulsing to the hypnotic music. Everyone was grinding on everyone else. Articles of clothing were being mercilessly torn off. Cries of delight and pleasure ricocheted off Neji's eardrums and screams for more of Gackt's voice rent the air. Neji caught a glimpse of the blonde that had been with Gaara. She was dancing with her back to the ponytailed boy but had her tongue down some random girl's throat.

Neji smirked and made his way over to her. It was hard going but he got there, shoving through the hot, shifting masses and non-too gently stepping on a few appendages. She came up for air just as he bent down near her ear, having to almost shout to be heard.

'Where's Red?"

She levered back and stared him in the eye, the lights flashing across her masculine jaw and stubborn blue eyes. "Why, bitch?"

Neji smirked and, shoving the girl in front away, pressed himself up against her chest. Ignoring her boyfriend who was watching over her shoulder, Neji leaned in.

"Because I want him, and you want to get your friend the fucking of his life, don't you?"

"Okay, first, back the fuck off. Second, I doubt you could keep up with him." Temari sneered, looking at him as if he was trash.

"Back the fuck off from you or from him? Do you want Red all to yourself?"

"Sorry to destroy any fantasies of yours, but incest isn't really my thing. And I meant me. I'm a one man type of girl," she said, shoving him away from her. Immediately the girl she had been making out with snuck in between them, wrapping her arms around Temari's waist.

"I can see that." Neji laughed and grabbed the arms that had wrapped around his own. He pulled them away from him and looked over his shoulder at the girl behind him. She had apparently felt like she was the best choice after Temari's rejection. She was another pretty little blonde. Too bad Neji had cravings for redheads tonight.

"Does she look like a man to you?" Temari asked, gesturing towards the woman clinging to her. She narrowed her eyes at Neji when clearly, she was being ignored.

"Sorry, babe," Neji said to the girl behind him. "Another time, perhaps?" The girl looked very disappointed, but let him go. Neji didn't care. She'd soon be busy elsewhere. He laughed a little and turned his attention back to Temari. Gaara's sister, eh? Well, clearly Gaara had scored the genetic jackpot. Her dirty blonde hair and black eyes held nothing against her brother. The personality traits though, were very similar. He'd get Gaara for telling him to fuck off.

"Look, I just want to know where he is." She was also very boring while Gaara was extremely interesting. He really wanted to find out if that ass was as delicious as it looked. Preferably, before anyone else did. Temari sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Try the front, just below the stage." She turned her head back towards her boyfriend, tugging him down for a kiss.

Neji doubted he'd get any more information from her. He turned to the direction of the stage and made his way through the crowd.

Getting nearer to the stage was a trial in itself. Neji had never felt such a crush of bodies in his life. Not even that time Shino had hosted the 'Naked Ball' of the century. Hot bodies pressed up against his, hands and mouths and cocks rubbed against him with a hot pressure and Neji felt the alcohol he'd drunk finally begin to work. Halfway to the stage he got accosted by an arm around his shoulder and a hardness digging into his ass. The only person who was that tall to have their cock brushing his spine was, "Naruto."

Sasuke's behemoth boyfriend chuckled into Neji's ear. "Guilty as charged. I'm at twenty-three points, Hyuuga. You?"

Neji snorted, but began to rock and gyrate with the force of the crowd. "Sixteen,'' he yelled back. "But it doesn't matter. I'm about to have thirty more soon."

Naruto started. In the pulsing gloom Neji saw the shock flitter across Naruto's electric blue eyes. "Red agreed to bend over?"

Neji shrugged. "Not yet. But he will. Just watch." Neji groaned, losing himself in the fantasy. "Fuck Naruto did you see his ass in that skirt? God, I bet it would look even hotter after I've spanked it red, fucked it raw and spread him to watch my cum dripping out his hole."

Naruto's teeth sank into Neji's shoulder. "You better hop to it then, bad boy." He whispered into his ear, the husky voice darkly amused. "Or that fucker will get there before you."

The blond nodded towards the crush bar of the stage and Neji saw red. Literally. His Gaara was half bent over the bar, pressed forward by the crowd in general and a hulking bleach blond asshole, more specifically. Something damn close to a furious growl ripped from the brunet's throat as his vision tunneled to the large hand trailing up a creamy thigh, pushing the already short skirt up further, revealing, what Neji was sure, was nobody's damn business but his own to see.

He was forcing his way through the rest of the people like an angry lion on a warpath. The very second he got close to that fucker, he was going to murder him- no questions asked. The sane part of Neji's mind screamed at him to use logic. Why in the fuck was this black rage so furious in his chest? The redhead had done nothing but reject and curse him out all night- why the _hell_ did he want to break that blond bastard's arms off for touching what didn't belong to him?

But anger, alcohol and lost won over reason and just as Neji got through and raised his arm to slam the pressure point in the bastard's neck, the lummox reeled back with a pained yelp. Neji stared, wide eyed at the long, glistening line of blood trailing down the- admittedly handsome--face from the long gash down the whole left side of his face. Gaara was crouched into as much of a defensive position as the crowd would allow, a sliver of beaten silver glistening in his palm. His green eyes blazed and he looked like a feral jungle cat. _Motherfuck,_ the things Neji would sell to have all that hot intensity boring into him while he fucked his seed deep into the hellcats body.

''You- you little BITCH!!" The man screamed and just as he was about to backhand Gaara across the face, Neji slammed his palm into his back. Unconscious, the man toppled over the crush bar, landed with a sickening _crunch,_ and was carried away by security. Satisfied and smirking, Neji turned back to Gaara to receive his thanks. What he got was a push in the back that forced him onto the redhead, and a painfully sharp elbow in his stomach, a tight press of sinuous body against his as the crowd forced them together and a glistening knife at his neck.

Gaara's jewel eyes glinted like charmed hellfire. He opened his mouth, those wet, glistening, ruby lips that Neji would sell his company to watch stretched around his dripping cock, and said--

"That's what happens to people who don't leave me alone when I tell them to. Do you really want to push this further?"

Clearly, he was not going to thank him for the heroic rescue. What a little bitch. Neji's eyes flickered downwards, trying to see the steel not far from his throat. It did make him nervous. Gaara was obviously not just another guy. He could be seriously dangerous if needed. The thought made Neji even hotter for him. To get to bend him over. To fuck him. Gaara was dangerous. And Neji wanted him more than he had ever wanted another guy before.

"What I want is you," he said, looking up into Gaara's eyes.

"Do you have a serious death wish or something? I have no interest in helping you win that stupid game." Gaara growled, not moving the knife.

"Don't think about the game! I just want you because I think you're the sexiest thing I've seen in a long time."

"Thing?" Gaara said between gritted teeth. "I'm not a thing, pretty boy. And I don't have sex with guys like you."

"Guys like me? You don't have sex with guys like me?"

"No. In fact, you're simply not worthy of my time." With a swift movement, the knife was gone from Neji's sight. It was back in Gaara's boot and the redhead turned to leave. Neji growled and grabbed Gaara's wrists. He twisted his arms up to his back and pushed him towards the bars. He pressed his body against him and almost gave out a groan when his leather covered cock rubbed against Gaara's ass.

"What's the difference between me and that guy that sucked you off earlier? Besides that I'm obviously better than him," Neji asked, putting his mouth against Gaara's ear. He loved the way Gaara's soft hair rubbed against his cheek. It smelled really good.

"Don't think for one second that I can't get out of this position and kick your ass," Gaara informed, completely calm.

"Answer me," Neji growled.

Gaara turned his head to the side, looking up at him with those hard, gorgeous eyes.

"Because to him, this is serious. Not a game giving scores. He does it because he loves sex. You do it because you love feeling superior to everyone else. You only do it to fuel your own narcissism. Your own ego."

Neji's face jerked back like he had been bitch slapped but his hands never faltered on their hold. It took a second but when he turned back to eye the redhead it was with something more than just lust. It was a glimmer of respect, but the redhead's back was turned and Neji was glad. No need for his weakness to be acknowledged.

A beat.

The music swelled and pulsed and the heat thrummed through his body. The feel of Gaara's slight form pressed against his was causing the lust to slug through his veins like thick syrup.

''You're right,'' Neji, much to his own shock, answered honestly, his mouth pressed against Gaara small ear. "I do it for my ego. But you need to really look at me Gaara...I've got _a lot_ to be arrogant about."

The redhead snorted and shifted a little so that his left eyes made contact with Neji's. The brunet smirked unapologetically.

"I'm a narcissistic bastard and I'm not repentant. But what about you?"

Against their will, both boys were swaying with the music, buffeted on each side by the jam-packed, kinetic crowd. "You've got your own faults, Red, and I'm willing to fuck you with them. I'm just _that much_ of a giver."

Against his will, Gaara snorted, slightly amused. Fucker. Honest, gorgeous, arrogant, _annoying_ fucker.

Neji sensed the slight pause in Gaara's hostility and pressed forward, slipping his hands down the arms and around Gaara's slight waist.

"It's a night meant for hot, back breaking, wet, wild sex, and you make me harder than anyone else in here. But if not--then just dance with me."

Neji's voice had lowered to hot, silky husk. His mouth not pressed tightly against the warm flesh of Gaara's neck as he filtered his lips in butterfly sweeps over the slick skin.

"Dance with me and let me feel what your sex would be like. Torture me, Red. You want to teach me a lesson, and I'm offering it." The hot pulse of Gackt's '_Fragrance'_ washed over the crowd and orgasmic cries of delight erupted all around him. Had either been paying attention, they would have seen the slick exchange of tongues of two boys to their left, or taken in the sight of the girl next to them getting penetrated with slick, slow thrusts, but no; the world had narrowed down to the two of them, the music and the spine melting lust simmering between them.

Gaara grunted. "You're a smooth talker, fucker."

Neji smirked.

"But listen here," Gaara covered the pale hand on his waist with his own and gripped hard. Neji was dumbfounded to feel the tight roll of Gaara's hips and the undulation of the sinuous back against his rock hard nipples. "If I was to ever fuck you, it would be because _I_ wanted to. Not because of some misguided attempt to 'teach you a lesson', so take your self-depreciating seduction that you know you don't mean and shove it up your ass."

The hissed words slithered over Neji's body like wildfire. Gaara's tight body, humming with barely coiled lust was roiling against his. His silk covered back slipping over Neji's front and his round, pert ass pushing hard against Neji's painfully hard cock.

The mosh pit was a live beast, pushing and shoving and hot writhing against slick desire. Neji felt lightheaded with the heat and the lust and the pure want. He wanted to bend Gaara over that rail and slam inside his burning ass. He wanted to kick those legs apart, suck hickeys into that pale skin and sink his teeth into Gaara's neck. Wild, forbidden, sinful, carnal acts that Neji hadn't deigned to gift any of his other fucks with slithered through his mind. How Gaara would taste when he filled him up with cum and ate him out. How prettily the redhead would scream when Neji buried one of his vibrators up that ass while he himself was already fucking it. How--

A hot voice slithered into his ear. Gaara had reached back and sunk his fingers into Neji's locks and tugged hard. His body was picking up a fine, sexy rhythm and his green eyes had begun to dilate with lust.

"But if you ever call me _Red_ again, I'll rip you balls off."

Neji threw his head back and laughed in delight. Actually _laughed._ He felt like a child who had Christmas and his birthday come both early and at once.

"Of course..." Neji ducked down and licked a wet stripe up to Gaara's ear before biting down just at the edge of painfully. "Now bend over for me gorgeous. I want to feel that ass properly."

It was hot, it was so **fucking** _hot_. The music pulsed, the party raged. Alcohol and sweat and sex reeked in the room. Body heat and cries of human pleasure rang in their ears. Neji fisted his hand into Gaara's short locks and, with a shove, pushed the red head forward, forcing him to grab unto the crush bar for leverage. Neji kicked one of those slender legs out, shoved a thigh in between and began to mock fuck the round rear pressed excruciatingly tight against his cock. The grinding was sensuous and Gaara rolled his hips like a perfect slut. Dear _God_, what would that boy feel like when he shoved Neji down and rode him?

The brunet fisted the red hair and yanked Gaara's head up, a little too hard it seemed as a slight hiss escaped Gaara's throat. His next words however, disproved Neji's thought.

''Is this really all you have, fucker? All those conquests must just be in your imagination then, you weak ass bitch."

"I can show you exactly what I've learned from all those conquests," Neji said, pulling Gaara's head back even further, making him arch his back as much as possible. "If you say please, I'll make you scream my name like the little slut you are."

"I don't even know your name." Gaara laughed darkly. "What are you? All talk and no bite?"

"I'll show you bite." Neji growled deeply and sank his teeth into the pale neck presented to him. The high groan erupting from Gaara's throat made Neji moan and press his cock harder against the round ass before him. Fuck, he wanted to be inside of him so bad. To feel him around him. To feel his skin under his hands. He sucked on his neck. His skin tasted so good. He licked and nipped, knowing he'd be leaving a huge hickey on him. The jealousy he had felt earlier started to change into content. He'd be marking this gorgeous man. And everybody would know he had gotten a damn good fucking when the night was over.

Neji moaned when he felt Gaara tug at his hair again. While earlier it had been annoying and pissing him off when everybody would pull it, now it turned him on like crazy. Gaara was a crazy fucker. He slid the hand around Gaara's waist further down. He brushed his fingers over the clothed erection. He felt it twitch under his hand.

Gaara pressed his lips together, watching the men on stage. He rolled his hips upwards towards Neji's hand, before pressing back against his cock again.

He'd give it to him. The fucker had a talented mouth. He felt the wet tongue lick up over his pulse point to his ear. The dark, husky voice whispered into it.

"My name is Neji."

"Neji," Gaara repeated with a smirk. He kind of liked that name. It suited the vain bastard behind him.

"That's right," Neji said, letting go of Gaara's hair.

"Well then," Gaara let his head fall forward, trying to soften up the stiff muscles in his neck. He let one of his hands leave Neji's hair, trailing down over his own stomach before reaching Neji's hand palming his cock. He grabbed the hand moving it underneath his skirt to directly touch it. He turned his head, tugging Neji's head towards him, brushing his lips over the swollen ones in front of him. "How about you try to show me what you know. And I might consider letting you fuck me. How does that sound?" He flicked his tongue over Neji's bottom lip. "_Neji_?"

Had Neji been a wolf, he would have been howling.

Gaara, his scorching, sexy prey, was playing along and Neji had the redhead's cock wrapped firmly in one hand. It was rigid with blood, pulsing sensuously like the music that surrounded them. Neji began to stoke the stiff flesh slowly, dancing his long fingers over the prominent veins and running over the sticky, domed head. Slowly, so slowly, he brought his finger up to suck into his mouth and was met with musky perfection. The brunet smirked.

"So wet already? I knew you were a slut the second I laid eyes on you. Mini skirt, boots and fuck me eyes. Tell me, slut, has anyone else fucked you tonight?"

Gaara chucked darkly, tilting his head back and moving with the flow of Neji's roiling hips. "How does that affect the price of rice, fucker?"

Neji hissed, pissed. The dark monster in his chest was screaming at him again. "I want to know how many memories I have to obliterate before I have you coming so hard on my cock, you forget your own name."

The brunet smirked when he felt a shudder travel unbidden down his little red's spine. "None, fucker," Gaara answered patronizingly. "I haven't found anyone yet who's man enough to split me open. Good fucks are so hard to come by these days."

Neji was officially pissed. Pissed and jealous and _**horny.**_ He decided right then that he'd be _damned_ if the night ended and Gaara hadn't lost that cocky attitude and was shamelessly begging for it. The redhead wanted to be shown what Neji could do, hmm? He _really_ should be more careful with what he asked for.

For the next half an hour, Neji grinded and rubbed and teased Gaara with every sensual dance position he knew. Sweat was running hot rivulets down pale skin, hands and mouths swept over burning flesh and lust became a tangible thing between them. In a swift move, Neji spun Gaara around, hiked the boys smooth legs up around his waist and began pulling the slender body down harshly unto his clothed cock. Gaara flung his head back with a mad smirk as Neji bent forward and sucked hard on a pebbled nipple protruding through the black silk shirt.

It was fire, it was madness, and it was _**ecstasy**_.

Both parties just sadistic and controlled enough to draw out the foreplay until their bodies were screaming for it. Neji's hair had gone damp straight to its ends but he couldn't stop smirking when Gaara fisted it, pulled it, bit it even.

"Hair fetish, slut?''

A guttural groan erupted from the man on his lap. "You just love the sound of your voice, don't you? Shut up and show me you can handle me!"

Neji stared in amazement as the redhead released Neji's neck and leaned back until his spine was curved over the crush bar; his slender neck bared and his slick left leg lifting into Neji's elbow.

Neji's cock pulsed and screamed as the new angle caused his dance partner to shove up unto his aching cock from underneath, the leather there already slick with pre-cum from both his own need and that of the sexy little minx glaring at him with challenging, hellfire eyes. Neji grabbed Gaara's waist with one hand, and shoved his other hand up under the shirt to tangle with a nipple. A pleased grunt was his reward. Out of the corner of his eye, Neji saw no less than six people staring hungrily at the picture the two of them made and the brunet was delirious to find out that Gaara was as much of an exhibitionist as he was.

A respite came when Gackt ducked off stage to grab something to drink and Neji felt a drink shoved into his hand by pale, slender fingers. Neji grinned. Apparently, Sasuke had taken his warning to watch him seriously.

The alcohol burned like sweet acid down his throat and after a swallow, he collected some in his mouth and leaning down, forced both the Absinthe and his tongue into Gaara's throat. Neji kissed his sexy redhead like the answer to existence was on Gaara's tonsils. It was all tongue and lips and sweet potent alcohol. A sliver of liquid escaped down the corner of Gaara's mouth and Neji ducked to obscenely lap it back up with his tongue, reveling in the taste of forbidden liquor on flaming flesh. He lapped at the lips and bit down hard, slipping his diamond eyes open to stare into Gaara's feline ones. Those eyes were blazing.

"If there was something slipped into that drink, I'll gut both you and your whore of a friend open," Gaara threatened, wrapping his arms around Neji's neck, tightening his legs around Neji's waist. The crush bar was digging into his back but he didn't mind. He didn't care. His body felt so good! It was strained to the point of madness. His cock was hurting. He wanted to come so badly. He wanted to feel Neji's mouth around him. Or even better, feel Neji inside of him. He knew he wanted it. But he refused to give in. He wanted Neji to snap first. He was not going to give the brunet the upper hand.

"You saw me drink it," Neji answered, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "I get what I want without the use of rape drugs." He grabbed Gaara's hair by the neck and jerked his head back. "Do you really think I would do something like that?" He growled dangerously, giving Gaara a sharp bite to his ear.

"How should I know?" Gaara moaned, putting his nose against Neji's hair and smelling it. "I don't know what you're capable off. I'm just looking after myself." He ran his fingers through it, trying to fix some of the tangles. He loved the silky strands against his skin. A mental image of Neji above him, his hair spilling down over him, made him moan and shudder. The guy was a complete bastard. He hated his arrogant ways. But at the same time, he was a sexy fucker. He knew just what buttons to push and Gaara didn't think he'd be disappointed by the end of the night. As long as Neji did something that would separate him from the rest of the faceless people Gaara had fucked in his life.

"You don't have to look after yourself," Neji's husky voice said into his ear. "I'll take good care of you, baby."

Gaara lifted an eyebrow and smirked slightly into the dark hair. It had been a long time since anyone had called him baby. Mostly it was things like bitch and slut. Not that he minded. Dirty talk was absolutely his thing.

"And just how are you planning to do that?" He asked, slipping his hand down Neji's arm to his hip. He fingered the lacings of Neji's pants, waiting for an answer.

Neji rested his forehead on Gaara's and stared at the redhead with hypnotic, diamond eyes from under long, chocolate lashes. Nothing could describe how pleased the Hyuuga felt when he saw Gaara's shocked expression when the brunet reached forward and softly rubbed their noses together. He pressed a soft kiss to the corner of a tempting red mouth.

"Trade secret, beautiful."

A moment passed when aqua eyes met ciel ones. It was a soft moment in time, a tiny eternity and Neji realized deep in that cavern where he'd shoved his soul that Gaara was going to change him.

But now wasn't the time for sentimental thoughts.

_Now_ was the time for hedonistic fucking.

Neji pulled back and the atmosphere snapped back to thickly lustful. He slipped his hand under Gaara's skirt and as they danced, began to stroke the hot, leaking hardness there. Minutes slipped as the dance bordering on sex stretched out. Neji rubbed, squeezed, massaged and used every skill he had to work the slippery turgid flesh. He smirked when he realized that Gaara had been telling the truth--there _was_more cock there than most could handle. The redhead was well endowed for his size, filling Neji's palm nicely. He wondered if Gaara would fill his throat just as well.

The hot music pulsed and slithered, their bodies rubbed and ground, the friction was scorching and Neji reached down to softly flit his lips over Gaara's. He stared into the dilated cat eyes and watched with unbridled pleasure as the metallic control within them flickered. Neji worked his hands, his hips and his mouth harder; he long ago deduced that his precious slut liked dirty talk.

"Come on, slut," he whispered. "Come for me. I _promise_ it's the first of many."

Neji tilted his head forward and deliberately allowed his hair to spill over his left shoulder and unto Gaara's chest. He smirked when the saw the redhead's eyes narrow and the hot, smaller hands immediately latch on with want. His little slut really _did_ have a hair fetish!

Neji stroked and sucked kisses into the pale neck, bruising it with dark hickeys and marks of ownership. He smirked possessively--Gaara belonged to him now, whether he liked it or not.

''Fill my hand up slut, I want you spill your hot come over my fingers." Neji stared him dead in the eye, noticing-oddly enough- for the first time the lack of eyebrows and the blood red _Ai_ tattoo. As if the red couldn't get any sexier. Fuck.

"And after you've coated my palm, I'm going to turn you over, find that sweet, tight little hole and finger-fuck you with your own cum straight through the next three songs. Can you handle it?"

Neji grinned in malicious satisfaction when he saw Gaara's eyes widen. The shorter male's momentary shock didn't curb his feisty reply though. "Can _you_? By the way, exactly _where_ are you planning on fucking me, pretty boy?"

Neji sank his teeth so hard into Gaara's bottom lip, hot metallic blood beaded up and his companion gasped in pleasure. He licked up the sweet liquid, smirking when he felt Gaara's body begin to lock up for orgasm pushed by the bite's pain. His baby was a pain slut too! God, where had this boy _been_ all his life?

''I can come up to seven times in one night gorgeous. The first time I do will be when I've bent you right over this bar and claimed your hole." Neji smirked at the almost inaudible intake of breath, "The rest of the night--is up to you."

Gaara's eyes screwed shut as he felt the orgasm roll over him. He tugged harder on the long strands and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. He felt the metallic taste of his blood on his tongue. He tossed his head back and while both gasping and moaning, he came into Neji's hand.

"Ah, fuck yeah…!" Neji moaned, licking Gaara's neck, feeling his hand get soiled by Gaara's cum. He continued to move his hand, pushing Gaara's orgasm out to the fullest. He fucking loved the sounds the redhead made. He glanced around at the people watching them. This had got to be one of the best nights in his entire life. Never had he met a person like Gaara before. One who completely enjoyed the same things as he did. Who loved to get what Neji gave. And loved to give what Neji wanted.

"Fuck, what a slut you are," Neji groaned. "Letting a stranger jack you off in public. Can you feel all their eyes on you? Can you see what they all think about you? A guy in a skirt, about to be fucked in front of their very eyes?"

Thin fingers ran along his scalp and with a firm grip on his hair, Gaara kissed him. He shoved his tongue deep into his mouth, still rocking his cock into Neji's hand. He couldn't get enough of it. Neji's hand was just right. His words were so bad and he loved it. The fucker knew exactly how to touch him. What to say. He couldn't wait to feel what those fingers could do inside of him. He couldn't wait until he was buried balls deep inside of him. Three songs, that's what he said. Three songs and he'd have his cock inside of him.

Gaara moved his head back a little, looking into Neji's eyes. He moved his gaze over Neji's shoulder and the people standing around watching them. Yes, they all thought he was a slut. They loved it and desired him for it. Half of them wished they were in Neji's place, getting to touch him like that. The other half wished they were himself, getting it from the gorgeous brunet.

He saw Neji's friends standing talking to each other, keeping a close eye on them. His eyes narrowed. It annoyed him that Neji would score those extra points. He hated that he was just part of a stupid game. Well, at least he'd get a good fucking out of it. He knew that the bulge in Neji's tight, leather pants was definitely not a rolled up sock. He smirked, still looking at Neji's friends as he spoke into his ear.

"I don't believe you when you say the first time will be with me. How many of those seven times have you given to other people tonight? What's your score?"

Neji didn't answer for a moment, choosing instead to slip his soiled palm up to his face and examine it. The long digits were coated in pulses of thick, creamy, delicious looking white and the brunet couldn't help himself. He stuck his tongue out and trailed it obscenely up his index before sinking his finger into his mouth. But _fuck_ his little hellcat tasted good. Hot and bitter musk slipped down the long throat before Neji reluctantly forced himself to pull away. He smirked when he heard no less than five separate groans from their spectators.

"It doesn't matter," Neji found himself whispering huskily. "Sasuke and his mind games can go fuck themselves tonight. I want you, cause you're sexy and dangerous and wouldn't hesitate to pull me on my shit. You're a dangerous motherfucker and I get horny for very sick reasons. That's it."

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Keep going, Romeo. I'm waiting for a love confession."

"I confess. I'd _love_ for you to turn over so I can finger you"

A choked chuckle erupted from the skirt-wearing male. He slipped his legs down and bent over, the edge of his skirt revealing the swell of a pale ass cheek. "Do you worst, Casanova."

Neji shifted up the rough material and caressed the roundest, most perfect rear he'd ever seen... And that was saying something. He slid his soiled fingers down, leaned over Gaara's back to lace the fingers of his freehand with the pale ones over the crush bar and smirked.

Gackt put down his water and picked up the mike. He opened his mouth--

Neji ruthlessly sunk a finger into the tight depths.

Gaara threw his head back suddenly as the first guttural cry of the night erupted from his throat. Neji chucked darkly but said nothing. He kept his slick digit buried into the tight depths until the redhead bit out a curse.

Slowly, Neji slid his pianist finger in and out of the burning vice of Gaara's hole, barely biting back a curse himself as his imagination spiraled out to yearn for that tight heat gripping his painfully hard cock mercilessly.

The music picked up, the night slipped further along. The Mosh Pit was a force by itself, the darkness and heat and sheer lust crafted the mass of people into a single, writhing pre-orgasmic but with all its dark beauty for Neji. Gaara was its star attraction.

When Neji had said he'd finger fuck the redhead, he had _meant_ it. He slid his fingers in and out, varying the rhythm to hard, forceful thrust and hot jabs to silken, soft caresses in a slick ingress. The pattern of the fucking was random and brutal, fingers increasing from one to thee to none at all, and he did it over and over and _over_ again. Neji slid his fingers out, added his own saliva to the slickness and abruptly breached Gaara again. The long haired brunet's ego had long since inflated back when the redhead had starting thrashing and moaning. And yet, not once had Neji touched Gaara's prostate.

The first song melted into the second and with a shift and a pull Neji had heaved Gaara's leg up and backwards, so that it was now crooked over the brunets own thigh. Gaara, who was turned away from Neji and holding unto the bar twitched his head, probably to ask what the hell Neji was doing, but never got the chance. Neji brutally slammed his fingers back into the silken passage. The odd angle was making him even tighter than before. The real reward however was--

"YOU EVIL MOTHERFUCKER!"

Neji snickered as he slammed his fingers directly into the redhead's prostate like a battering ram, stopping sometimes to simply push hard against the soft nub. The slim body beneath him was quaking and shaking and Neji leaned down to lick one of the many beads of sweat off the alabaster skin in front of him.

"One and a half more songs, slut," He whispered to the quivering, clenching, grinding form.

One and a half more songs. Gackt's songs were _ass_ long. Roughly ten more minutes. Ten minutes. Ten _fucking_ minutes of this **torture.** How in the _motherfuck_ was Gaara supposed to survive that?.

His cock was so hard and leaking again. Neji hadn't touched it once since he had let him start to finger his ass. He was very tempted to grab it and finish himself off. But Gaara was very stubborn. He refused to do it. He didn't want to show any weakness like that. Give Neji the pleasure of knowing he was succeeding in his torture so well. He was the one who had challenged the man behind him. He'd be damned to come so early. He refused to lose!

His head lolled forward and he cursed under his breath. Neji was working his ass wonderfully. With nothing but spit and cum as lubrication, it was rough. It was wonderful. He moaned when the fingers inside of him were pushing even deeper. How long were they anyway? Neji's other hand slid down over the skirt, over his thigh. The tip of his index slipped under the stockings, following the hem slowly.

"This is what you wanted, right slut?" Neji asked, twisting his fingers inside of him. "This is what you dreamt about when you got dressed tonight." He pulled them out, running his finger up the crack. "This is what you fantasized about when you decided to leave your underwear at home." The sinful fingers slid down again. He simply brushed them over the hole, grinning madly at the way Gaara growled and pushed his ass back towards him. "Tell me what you thought when you put on your boots tonight." He slipped his finger in just barely before pulling it back out.

"I was thinking," Gaara started, looking over his shoulder, pushing back against the fingers he wanted inside of him so badly. "Of how I might be lucky enough to find someone that could give me a match. And that I have. But he's an arrogant bitch who thinks he's winning already." Gaara smirked and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. "You're far, far from the prize of making me forget my own name, pretty boy. So come on! What you're doing right now isn't finger-fucking me."

Neji's eyes flashed a violent violet under the flickering strobe lights. Wordlessly, he shoved his fingers back in the tight cavity and with his thumb pressed mercilessly hard on the slick perineum, reveling in the choked off gasp Gaara made. Stretching over to pry the empty glass from Gaara's lax hand, Neji pulled out his buried fingers, coated them in alcohol and shoved them back inside.

Gaara's husky, strained voice cursed Neji's ancestors to hell.

Neji knew the alcohol was warming and burning the passage, absorbing through the thin, muscular walls to seep into Gaara's bloodstream. The alcohol was burning him and Gaara was never so turned in his life. Of all the kinky thinks he'd done this had never been one of them.

Neji wrapped his other arm, the one cradling the glass, around Gaara's slim waist and started to rock with the cursing, writhing redhead to the beat of the soft music Gackt was crooning. Neji buried his nose into the sweaty, red hair and breathed in the smell of human musk and--oddly enough--watermelon shampoo. It was an intoxicating scent and Neji was already drugged silly. His fingers twisted and stretched in the tight channel and Gaara tossed his head back unto Neji's broad shoulder and began actively riding the burning fingers stuffed deep inside him. Neji smiled and allowed him to set into his rhythm but just as the second song erupted into the third, Neji slipped his fingers out, picked up a small, partially melted ice-cube and--

"MOTHER FU----_AHHHHHHHHHH__**!**_!"

Gaara's scream topped even Gackt's voice and Neji smirked when he saw Sasuke throw his head back and shake with laughter. He and Naruto were a few feet away from them swaying to their own music. Apparently, the game had been abandoned in favor of watching Neji deflower the dangerous green eyed boy currently thrashing in pleasurable pain stemming from the freezing slip of ice buried into his already sensitized, clenching cavity and being mercilessly worked.

The song was halfway over but neither of them noticed. Neji pressed his clothed cock, now aching sweetly beyond belief, against Gaara's rounded rump. Sweet God, he was throbbing and he was almost desperate for relief, but years of promiscuity and rigid control allowed him to feel the pleasure in the pain of denied release. Gaara, on the other hand, was sweating and trembling bullets from the ''Fire and Ice'' trick he'd picked up one wild night in Rio with a set of Brazilian triplets.

"How's _this_ for a finger-fucking, slut?"

Gaara's shaking form didn't answer and Neji snickered when he saw that the slender redhead had bitten clean through his bruised bottom lip. The reply was trembling.

"You've proved your point, pretty boy. You might be winning after all." His entire body was trembling. He had a hard time standing up. He could feel the melting water run out of him, down his legs to be soaked up by his stockings. Never had he felt something like that. His insides were on fire.

He felt and heard Neji's amused chuckle behind him. Gaara knew the bastard was smug as hell for making him say something like that. Making him feel like this. He could practically see the ego boost in Neji's brain. Gaara didn't care. Neji was winning. He loved it. It was amazing. Nobody had ever been able to keep up with him like this for a long time. It had been a long time since he had been giving up his control. For being such a narcissistic bitch, Neji was very, very talented. Gaara knew that getting what was left out of Neji's supposed seven orgasms wasn't enough. He wouldn't let that be it. This would continue much further than just tonight.

He could feel Neji's hands all over his body. One hand pushed the skirt up high and was rubbing the small of his back soothingly. The other was underneath his shirt, feeling up his chest. He could feel it move slowly over towards his left nipple. The long fingers that had been inside of him rolled the hard nub between them, rubbing it, pinching it. He was rubbing himself against Gaara's ass. The leather made it feel tender and raw. One finger slid down Gaara's crack, pushing the final flake of the ice cube a little further inside.

Gaara looked up on the stage. The final notes of the song ran in his ears. The third song was up. He had gotten through it. But just barely. He licked his lips, dry from his panting. He pushed himself up a little, looking over his shoulder. "You never told me what you'd do to me after those three songs."

"Well, that depends." Neji's smirk was infuriating. Mostly due to the fact that he had every right to be doing it.

"On what?"

"I like this game much more than the one I've been playing with Sasuke and Naruto. But I do hope the prize will be worth my while when I win. Care to let me know what it is, slut?" Neji brushed his lips over the sinful ones beneath him, flicking his tongue over them. Gaara opened his mouth obediently for a change and let himself be kissed. It was quite ironic how he had despised Neji's original game and yet had turned this into a new one. Neji wanted a prize, huh? He reached up his hand and tugged at Neji's hair, to make him pull back. It was rewarding to hear the moan and feel the harder thrust against his bottom. Gaara wasn't the only one with a hair fetish. Neji loved it when the redhead played with his. They parted and Gaara licked his lips, savoring the taste of Neji and alcohol.

"My phone number. That'll be your prize."

Neji's eyes glimmered sinfully silver in the darkness. Gackt had ducked of stage again and the DJ had taken over. "Your phone number, a date, and a goodnight kiss when I drop you home."

Gaara snorted. "My number, you drop me home and I might not punch you in the face for being a pushy bastard."

Neji slid his hands down to his own groin and softly began to unlace the leather thongs there that held his erection prisoner. "A date or no dice. ...Or I could just walk away right now and leave this aching, quivering hole of yours empty. A fuck unfulfilled." Neji bit Gaara's ear. "Don't pretend, gorgeous. You'll be aching for me all night."

Gaara desperately wished he could deny it, but in the face of his quivering body, he knew he couldn't. The asshole was right. And they both knew it.

"If I agree," Gaara's voice was a husky whisper against Neji's ear "You have to give up that game of yours. I'm not some slut for you to pull out when the desire strikes you. No matter how much my body wants your cock right now, I'm strong enough to deny it." _Even if I'll regret it for the rest of my life. _

Neji stared into the hooded green eyes and saw nothing but truth in there. Gaara really would walk away and Neji found himself marveling at the boy's strength. Could he give up his sick habits for this?

A deafening cheer erupted when both Gackt and Miyavi slipped back on stage to begin rounding up the concert. Neji smirked and, reaching down, grabbed Gaara's hands and positioned them on the crush bar. "Deal. Now hold on tight."

Neji was pretty damn sure the muscles developed from all those hours of martial arts training weren't aimed to be used this way, but fuck it. He grabbed Gaara thighs and, levering the redhead completely off the ground, spread the slim booted legs outwards so that Gaara was seated on his lap in midair. He smirked at the redhead's gasp.

The hard, screaming metal music slammed out of the speakers with a pounding bass that shook the room where it stood. This was it. This was the climax. Neji reached under the skirt, spread the pink globes and with nothing but pre-cum, alcohol and ice, sank fluidly into the tightest, silkiest depths his over sensitized cock had ever felt. Gaara threw back his head and screamed.

The long hair draped over his shoulder and down across Gaara's chest as Neji clenched his teeth to stop from cumming so soon. He would _not_ embarrass himself after all his postulating. He was going to spoil his redhead for other men. The music pounded, the crowd raged. Moans of appreciation serenaded them, erupting from the writhing, watching party goers around them, but Neji's ears felt like they were stuck in cotton. His entire life focused down to his pulsing cock buried into the freezing hot, clenching depths of Gaara's body.

"Ne..ji." The word was only mimed by Gaara's open mouth as gravity and his weight pulled him the furthest unto a cock he'd ever been.

Neji sank his teeth into the pale neck, he was so deep inside the slender body that he swore his cockhead was brushing Gaara's throat. The rhythm picked up and with a careful adjustment, Neji was sinking hard and deep into the body suspended midair. It was maddening, mind numbing--

Perfect. Gaara couldn't describe it in any other way. Never had he been fucked like he was being right then. Neji was succeeding in making him forget about the other men he had danced with tonight. The boy who had blown him. That man that had jerked him off. He forgot all about the guy he had cut just before Neji had walked up to them. He forgot all about Neji's friends and their game. Everything in his mind right now was pleasure. Pleasure and Neji. They were one and the same. The cocky bastard who had turned everything upside down in one night. How had he gotten under his skin so fast?

Gaara let out a sound that was very much alike a whimper when Neji sucked on his neck at just the right spot. It was going to be completely bruised when the morning came. He would wear them with pride. Because Neji had promised now. He wouldn't continue to play that game while being with him. And Gaara had no intention to let this man leave for a long time.

He stretched a hand backwards, grabbing a fistful of hair. He tugged at it and loved the growls erupting from Neji's throat.

"So good, Neji… So good!" Gaara moaned, his ass clenching around the hard cock inside of him.

"You like this? You like getting fucked in front of everybody?" Neji's voice was so low. It sent the most wonderful chill down Gaara's spine. Gaara's body was trashing. His muscles were spasming. He was so close. So close. It was just outside of his reach. He wanted it. He wanted to come and feel Neji fill him. What a slut he was! He was getting fucked by a stranger in a club with tons of people watching and he loved every second. But Neji, oh Neji was just like him.

"Cum in me, Neji! Cum in me and then fuck me again! I want to feel it!"

A litany of soul damning curses slipped from Neji's mouth. _**Fuck. **_Never had he been one to believe in soul mates, but Gaara was systematically destroying every notion he'd ever had about sex. How could one person be so utterly perfect for him--and more importantly--his cock?

Hot breath panted into his ear as Gaara lost himself into the sensation and Neji was feeling like someone had cut the cords connecting him to reality. His burning need was so perfectly grasped by the wet, scorching silk. His mind was overloaded with sensation as he slammed in, withdrew sharply and sank over and over and over into the most perfect reception he'd ever felt. It was almost _too_ good.

The crowd was a crush of melting bodies. The music was a live beast; Gackt and Miyavi were whipping their followers into a Bacchanalian madness and like the pagans of old Neji and Gaara were fucking their hearts and bodies straight through it. Heat poured down Neji's insides, pleasure roasted him from his middle and sweat slid off him like rain. The burn in his thighs was so poisonously sweet and Gaara's androgynous body was twisting and writhing like a python possessed.

Sex had never been like this before. Fuck, Neji wasn't even sure if this _was_ sex or some higher incarnation of the act. If this was true fucking, what the hell had he been doing all his life?

His hand slipped up into Gaara's hair, clenched hard, sank his teeth into the bruised neck and erupted like Mt. Vesuvius. Gaara let out a triumphant war cry when he felt the hot liquid fill him to bursting point and begin to slip back out his clenching body.

For his part Neji didn't stop. He couldn't stop. His body had taken over and told his mind to fuck off. Still hard, he plowed mercilessly into the clenching, slick, burning depths thrusting harder and harder and _**harder**_, forcing Gaara to lean forward even more, half his chest on the bar, his slender, undulating body jerking hard with the force of each thrust.

Gaara knew he had soiled the front of the skirt. He had come when feeling Neji's cum in him. He felt the sticky mess rub over his cock and thighs. He couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. Though he knew that he'd force Neji to clean it. By himself or pay for someone else to do it. There was no way he was getting rid of it. This had to be a lucky skirt.

Never had he thought that when he had told Neji to fuck him again after coming, he'd do it so literally. His thrusts hadn't stopped at all. Gaara had to clench his teeth together to not cry out with every movement he made. They were both completely soaked with sweat. His arms could hardly hold him up anymore. Every muscle was aching. He didn't know how much more of this he could take, at least not without a little rest.

"Neji…!" He moaned. He could feel the thrusts becoming more irregular. Neji was close to coming again. His stamina was wearing short as well. He gathered up enough strength to lift his head up and look back at him. The sweat was running down his face. The hair was plastered to the red, flushed cheeks and his eyes were half lidded. Gaara's lips twitched up into a small smirk.

"You win, Neji. You win."

The words penetrated the fog of Neji's mind like a white hot knife. His whole world sliced in two and he grabbed Gaara's waist, tightened his hold, whispered, "No, we _both_ did." And as the song rose to a shattering crescendo, Hyuuga Neji came like a star gone supernova.

He was suspended out of time and space. Floating amidst a white lightning haze somewhere above life he heard Gaara scream his own completion. Reality held no meaning for Neji as the rigor mortis of sweet pleasure locked his body into place. Lightning and thunder and sweet acid rain poured down on his soul and the pleasure deadened him.

He slammed back into reality as he slumped over Gaara's back and eased the slim legs down from their aloft perch.

Gaara's knees nearly buckled as his feet hit the floor. Never, never ever had he..._Jesus_. The redhead hung his head and allowed a single tear to slip out of his eye. Dear _God_.

Neji didn't hear the cries as their audience whispered and groaned and screamed accolades. The cotton in his ears had turned to soundproof walls. He didn't see the pulsing lights flicker as the entertainers slipped off stage. He completely missed Sasuke's mouth hanging wide open and he couldn't see Gaara's siblings standing dumbstruck.

His world began and stopped with the slender boy in his arms.

After a minute of catching his breath, Gaara pushed himself away from the bar. His legs felt like jelly but he hoped he'd be able to stand on his own. It wouldn't be too shameful if they buckled but he'd kick Neji's ass if he tried to carry him or anything equally stupid.

He wiped that one, single tear away from his cheek quickly before Neji could see it. He turned around to face his newfound lover. Yes, 'Lover', because he didn't know what other label to put on him. This was definitely not a one night stand. It was definitely not just the start of a relationship as fuck buddies. This was something more. They looked into each other's eyes. This was special.

He reached out his hand and brushed the wet locks of hair away from Neji's face. The brunet closed his eyes and let him. He reached out his own hands and placed them on Gaara's hips. He took a step closer to him. He couldn't hear anything. Opening his eyes again, he couldn't see anything but green, red and black. He lifted his hand and let his fingers brush over the tattoo on Gaara's forehead. The redhead tensed and Neji knew that there was a story behind it. But that story was for another time. Another night.

He bent down and pressed his lips to Gaara's. He started to move his lips slowly but neither of them deepened it. Gaara pulled back, a bit out of breath and looked down towards the floor, unable to stare into those eyes for long. He grabbed the open lapels of Neji's tight pants and helped him tuck himself back in. When Neji moved to lace them up, Gaara smacked his hand away and gave him a glare. He wanted to do it himself. His fingers moved quickly. Gaara was very good at undressing people. But he wasn't too shabby at dressing them back up either. He looked up with a smirk when he was done.

"Take me home, pretty boy," he said, giving the stunned Neji a smack to the ass before walking towards the exit. "Your date will be buying me breakfast."

The Bentley was silent.

Neji was privately pleased with the ''Just been smacked senseless with a club'' look on Sasuke's face.

He was tired as hell, He'd had an orgasm for the ages and he'd upped Uchiha Sasuke into stunned silence. Life was good.

Gaara was situated on his lap --Neji had flat out refused to let the damn leather seat deprive him of his lover's ass--his eyes half closed but still glittering dangerously at the pair across from them, _daring_ either of them to say anything.

Naruto cracked first but not the way they had expected. He'd been exchanging glares with Gaara and had seemingly come to a conclusion. The blond smiled.

"Jesus H Christ Hyuuga, you crazy fuck. It figures that the only one who can manage you is the one most liable to rip your balls off." Naruto smirked. "I like him."

Neji smirked. "I do too, blondie."

Sasuke looked up from where he had been staring at the armrest, met Gaara's eyes and said, "I'd say that that performance was worth more than 30 points." He turned his head towards Naruto and put a hand on his thigh. "Or what do you think?"

"Most definitely. But don't forget the five points you promised him for fucking Red in a public place. Doesn't get more public than that, really." Naruto laughed, missing the low growl erupting from Gaara's throat.

"I don't appreciate you attempting to cut my friend," Neji said lowly into Gaara's ear, grabbing a hold of his wrist which had jerked towards his boot.

"And _I_don't appreciate being called 'Red.' I have a name," Gaara grumbled, then turned towards Neji. "And I wasn't going to cut him. I'm not stupid."

The other two passengers in the car gave each other a fleeting glance. Neji didn't release the wrist in his hand.

"What? You honestly didn't know he only fucked you to score some points in our game?" Sasuke said with a wicked smirk.

"I'm done with our game, Sasuke. At least for now," he said, not taking his eyes from Gaara's face.

"Oh, don't make me sick!" Sasuke complained with a queasy look on his face.

"What?" Neji snickered. "You're the only one allowed to have a relationship in the world?"

Sasuke was pale as a sheet. "What happened to 'fuck 'em and run', Neji?"

Neji's smile was crooked, and he turned to the redhead boy seated on his lap. Gaara, despite what Neji had said earlier had a glimpse of anxiety in his otherwise stone cold eyes. Neji pushed all the feelings of respect and admiration he felt into his own silver orbs and prayed that his new lover got the message.

A beat.

Gaara smirked and--just as the car pulled to a stop outside a larger than average looking house, reached down and bit on Neji's lip tenderly.

"My stop, fucker. Don't you owe me a kiss?"

Neji raised an eyebrow. "What, no walking you to the door and awkward fumbling for keys?"

"I'm in a skirt Neji, I haven't suddenly grown a cunt." Gaara glared back.

Humor bubbled up through the Hyuuga heir like nothing he had ever felt before. With a smirk he leaned forward and captured the ruby red lips that had entranced him all night. He forgot where he was and who he was with. All that mattered was the soft skin of Gaara's cheek under his palm and the plump lips that parted with each gentle thrust of his tongue.

The kiss was sublime, Gaara reaching out and massaging Neji's questing tongue with his own. There was no domination here, but a respectful give and take. Neji's hand slid down to cradle a slender neck, his other resting possessively on the small of Gaara's back while he tilted his head and with a final, soft suck to Gaara's tongue, released his lover.

The redhead bent down and whispered a string of digits into his pale ear before slipping fluidly off his lap, out the car and into the night.

Neji watched fondly as the redhead opened the door and was immediately dragged inside by two pairs of hands. Gaara's eye twitched dangerously and Neji smiled.

He turned back as the car started off and was met with Sasuke's dark, surprised and amused eyes.

"I haven't seen you smile that much since you were nine. I... I'll reserve my judgment for now." He settled back into his fiancé's lap and promptly ignored the Hyuuga, choosing instead to toy with a lock of blond hair and smirking while Naruto nuzzled his shoulder.

Neji turned towards the moon and the dark buildings outside and let his thoughts drift to red hair and fierce eyes.

Gaara...

He repeated the numbers in his head that made out the phone number he had just been given. He'd definitely call him tomorrow. If not to buy him breakfast, perhaps dinner. He smirked and threw a glance at his friends.

Naruto had closed his eyes, falling asleep after a long night. Sasuke was still twirling his hair between his fingers, watching his love with soft eyes.

Maybe, just maybe, there was one out there for everybody. He looked up at the moon again. And maybe, just maybe, he had found his. If not, well… At least he'd have some very entertaining nights ahead of him.

---------

Owari

-------

And there you have it. *SMUG* Admit it, you soiled yourself didn't you. XD

REVIEW DAMNIT!!


End file.
